Alcohol is my Kryptonite
by LetsGetDysfunctional
Summary: Cat gets scared, then she gets drunk, then she gets hung over. Was a Oneshot but now isnt? We own nothing
1. Vodka

First upload on this site, I'm a new-ish writer so don't be an a-hole. I own nothing in this fic! RnR.

I take requests when I'm feeling good.

This was supposed to be a Supergirl x Cat fic about Kara being angry but now it's about Cat feeling insecure and getting drunk.

* * *

Rain pounded on the windows almost drowning out the sound of the news on a stormy Sunday night. Sunday and Monday were the only days Cat took off. Being Cat, that just meant she left the office an hour or two minutes earlier than usual. Carter was visiting a friend and Kara was _supposed to_ be coming over. Not one time, not even _once_ , had Kara been more than five minutes late to a date or even a walk through the park with Cat.

So of course, after hours, upon hours, upon _hours,_ of waiting, Cat got worried. She called Kara's cell. Nothing. She called James. Nothing. Winn? Nothing. Alex? Nothing! Zip! Nada!

 _"Alright, to hell with it, I don't care if she knows I know she's Supergirl, I'm calling,"_ Cat thought, using her direct 'superline' As Winn called it. No answer. Someone always answered the superline. It wasn't even Supergirl half the time. If it rang, someone would pick up. Usually a random DEO agent saying Supergirl was busy. NOTHING!

Cat felt a tightness in her throat. Kara could be hurt, she could be dead, _she could be ghosting her._ At the last thought, Cat almost fell to her knees in pain.

Could it be that Cat was such a horrible person to be with that Kara just left? Cat stood from the couch and stalked over to her liquor cabinet. She popped open a bottle of Vodka, her kryptonite.

Five minutes later she was drunk in front of the couch, bawling as Flynn from Tangled was stabbed by mother Gothel on the television.

As Rapunzel's hair began to glow, Cat's phone began to buzz violently. Suddenly she had 25 missed calls, three voice messages, and 52 text

One call from Unknown

One call from Winn,

One call from James,

One call from Alex,

Two calls from Carter,

19 calls from Kara.

She listened to one voicemail.

 _"Hey Cat, it's Kara, I'm sooooooo, sorry, I can't make it tonight just in case you haven't read all my text... there's a problem with my radiator and I have to stay home to make sure there's no problems with it, like fire! That's sounded way too enthusiastic, sorry, I love you and promise to make it up to you!_

She listened to another.

 _"Hey mom! It's Carter, oh wait you have caller ID. Just called to let you know I'm fine, the cell towers are back online so you're probably going to get this and a lot of emails, I love you mum. Oh, and Kara came by to check on me in case you're worrying about her right now! Bye!"_

And the last one.

 _"Hello Ms. Grant, it's Supergirl. Hopefully this message reaches you before the cell towers are shut down. Just called to tell you... the cell towers are being shut down. Stay in a safe place and stay calm. Goodbye."_

Cat didn't bother read the 50 text from Kara and the other two from work. All she could do was drink down another shot of Vodka.

"Cat?" A voice called. It was distant and echoed in Cat's head. She did nothing as strong arms carried her to the bed. She snuggled into the warmth as a warm body laid next to her in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Cat woke up with a massive hangover. Kryptonite indeed. She thought, rolling over in bed and coming face to face with Kara, still clad in her Supergirl suit.

"I take it you knew?" Cat groaned rubbing at her forehead.

"Yeah, I always thought you were too smart not to know," Kara whispered.

That's why Cat loved Kara. No one else knew she liked one more cream in her coffee than she would ask for. No one else would remember to close the blinds at three A.M. because vodka always gave Cat a headache. No one else cared enough speak quietly to her when she was hungover and that no medicine could fix it, but a strawberry kiwi smoothie, which Cat spotted on her nightstand, could.

Tears began to well Cat's eyes.

"You scared me Kara, you scared the shit outta me,"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"So... Tangled?"

"Oh, Shut up!"


	2. Whiskey

I was bored So Chapter 2

"Cat?" Kara gently shook Cat trying to wake her. It was two in the morning and Carter was sound asleep on the couch after a Transformers marathon. If Carter wasn't in danger then...

"Duty calls I presume?" Cat whispered, rolling over and groaning. She took the week off because of a nasty fall Carter took down the stairs, breaking his arm and spraining his other wrist.

"I'd stay if I could," Kara muttered.

That day, Cat took Carter to the museum to see the new space exhibit. Carter had taken a liking to space was raving about the gravity on Mars. Cat noticed something _peculiar_ about one of the exhibits.

"Carter?" She interrupted, "tell me about this. It's from the time period you're studying, yes?" Carter looked at the information and squinted at the exhibit.

"Huh, it says it's from the same time period, but I've never heard of this. It lacks most features a space craft or satellite would in any era. It actually looks more like a bomb, maybe it was used to test the structure of the planet." Carter replied before beginning to talk about how bombs were rarely used to test planets so that the 'purity' of it was preserved.

Soon, Cat and Carter were leaving, when loud _BOOM,_ well, _boomed_ , and the ground shook. Carter grabbed his mom to steady himself.

"What was that?" He shouted over the crowd of children and adults all panicking. Then, Supergirl was there, calming the storm.

"Everyone," she called, "I need your complete cooperation, you need to stay calm and calmly make you way outside, in a slow fashion. Do not touch anything!"

She helped a few people outside and finally, everyone was safely out of the Museum. Everyone went home unharmed.

When Kara came home Carter ambushed her with questions about what happened.

"There were some deactivated bombs in the museum that should _not_ have been there. Kara explained how the bombs could have blown if there had been an earthquake and therefore, it was illegal for them to be there.

"But wait, why'd you have to be there? The fire department usually takes care of earthquake evacuations right?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Kara whispered. Carter nodded furiously. "Some crazy guy wanted to set them off! Some states haven't signed off the get rid of bombing planets before figuring out what living things might live there. He said he wanted them to sign off or he would succeed the next time. But,he's locked up in jail and working with some of the best psychologist!"

Carter was amazed. Kara was pretty sure Carter knew half of the 'classified' missions before the press had any idea. Of course, she didn't tell him anything too bad or anything that they wouldn't tell the press _eventually._

Cat watched as Kara tucked Carter in for bed. Kara was a paternal figure to Carter now. She would take him out to eat when Cat has been drinking, picked him up from school, helped him with homework, and other things that Cat didn't have the time to do when she had work. Most people passed it off as Kara being a good assistant, but only Kara's closest friends knew the truth.

Carter fell asleep quickly and Kara shut the door as quietly as possible. She sighed, spotting Cat on the couch, glass in hand.

"Do you think rhinos have dreams?" Cat murmured as Kara lifted her up and into their bed. _Their_ bed. Cat sighed at the thought and kissed Kara's cheek.

"Maybe they do, what would they dream about?" Kara said, plopping down on the bed next to Cat.

"I wonder if a snowman could actually come to life,"

Cat said, ignoring Kara, and taking another sip of whiskey.

"Maybe you'll remember that in the morning if you give me this," Kara plucked the glass out of her hand and placed it on the nightstand, "and drink this instead," she put a bottle of water with a straw.

"Boring," Cat huffed and took a sip.

"Yes Cat, very boring, go to sleep Ms.Boring," Kara smiled, kissing Cat's head as she fell asleep.

That marks the end of chapter Whiskey


End file.
